


A Good Morning

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Reader and Gabriel shared a night of love and passion. The morning after was wonderfully sweet.





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

         The room was quiet minus the sounds of mixed breathing from you and Gabriel. He sat upright beside your sleeping form in his bed. His eyes fixed upon your face as he thought quietly to himself. Last night he’d given you more than his words, he gave you his heart, his body, and within your heart he planted his hopes and within him were yours. He lifted his hand and softly pushed the hair from your face. You looked content and completely at peace. He could feel his body swell with the need to hold you tightly in his arms and profess his love for you all over again. It had felt like centuries since he’d last felt the strings of love pulling at his heart and soul. To find someone willing to accept all of him, his bad temper, his work, all his faults… He thought it not possible… and yet here you lay just inches from him completely ready to eclipse the horrid world around the two of you with your smile once again when you awoke. Gabriel felt himself smile serenely as he brushed his hand down your cheek. He saw your eyes flutter and wondered if he’d woken you accidentally.

        You nestled yourself deeper into the warmth around you. The feeling of Gabriel’s hand stroking your cheek pulled your mind to the surface. Your eyes opened slowly. There he sat in complete naked glory, a breathtaking smile dancing across his features. It made your heart give a happy little squeeze. This was a smile meant for you and you alone. You shifted across the bed lazily so that you head rested on Gabriel’s thigh.

        “Good morning.” You said capturing his hand in yours and pressing a delicate kiss to it.

       “Yes,” Gabriel said combing his hand through your hair. “Yes it is.”


End file.
